


The First Time

by VillainousVixen



Category: Cuffs (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillainousVixen/pseuds/VillainousVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...or The Real Reason Jake Was So Tired, As Well As Hungover</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

Jake was drunk. He’d had far too many brightly coloured cocktails that didn’t taste like much of anything and were designed with the sole purpose of getting you as drunk as possible, as quickly as possible.  

            “I start at 7 tomorrow…” he mumbled, stumbling down the steps. Simon caught him and laughed.

            “We’ll share a taxi home. Your place or mine?” he asked, hand groping Jake’s ass in the tight jeans he was wearing.

            “Yours…” Jake mumbled. He fell against Simon, and draped his arm around his shoulders.

            “Mine,” Simon agreed. Jake wondered how he was still so coherent; they’d matched each other drink for drink. “I’ll wake you up early…”

            Simon tried to keep talking, but Jake’s hands were all over him, pulling at his clothes, and it was all he could to keep them both moving so they could get to his flat with their dignity intact. His dignity, actually, since it was his erection Jake was rubbing through his trousers.

            He caught Jake’s hand, and tangled his fingers through Jake’s so they wouldn’t start wandering again.

            Until they were safely in the back of the taxi, and then he didn’t seem to be able to stop Jake from touching him wherever the police officer wanted. And it turns out, that was everywhere.

            When they tumbled out of the taxi and into the flat, he was already so tense that he thought he might explode at any second. And if Jake kept tugging at his erection through his jeans, he was going to.

            “Jake, you have to stop that…” Simon spoke through gritted teeth, trying to catch his hands.

            “Why?” Jake asked. He tossed his jacket aside, and Simon wanted to tell him that there was a perfectly good coat stand less than two feet away. But then he was pulling off his t-shirt too, and Simon couldn’t breathe. The t-shirt had been skin tight, had left little to his imagination, but this left nothing…and the police officer was gorgeous. He was nothing but solid muscle and soft skin, and the sight of him standing before him naked from the waist up was almost enough to make Simon drool. In fact, he might have done just that, had Jake continued to strip.

            But he didn’t. Instead he pulled Simon close, and started attacking his clothes with similar vigour, tossing them aside as he stripped the younger man.

            Had Simon not had quite so much to drink, he might have been more nervous about this moment. Because Jake was practically a god, and he…well, he wasn’t. But Jake didn’t seem to notice or care, because all he was doing was opening Simon’s belt and pushing down his trousers.

            “Jake…”

            For a moment, Simon tried to stop him. But then there was a tight fist around his erection and he couldn’t remember his reason to stop. When Jake squeezed, it came back to him.

            “You have to stop that. I’m too close…” he whispered. And he was. His whole body was thrumming with desperation.

            Jake stopped. But he grabbed Simon’s ass and pulled him close, grinding against him. Simon groaned, and reached for Jake’s belt.

            “Bed?” Jake asked. Because his days of having sex on the floor because they were too desperate to make it any further ended along with his student days, and he really had no desire to return to them.

            He stepped out his jeans, and allowed Simon to lead him into the bedroom.

            They fell onto the bed together, tangling around each other as they kissed and rutted against each other. Jake ground his hips against Simon’s, desperately thrusting his erection against Simon’s. The solicitor bit his lip, focussing with everything in him on not exploding right then and there.

            It was a battle he nearly lost, when Jake started nibbling on the skin below his ear.

            “Oh…” he murmured, arching his back, pressing into Jake’s chest.

            “Yeah…” Jake mumbled against his shoulder. “Please, Si…inside me. Now.”

            Simon couldn’t think of a good reason to say no, although his brain isnsited he’d find one if he tried harder. He didn’t try. Instead he pushed Jake onto the bed and crawled over him.

            Jake tangled his fingers into the hair at the base of Simon’s skull and kissed him, pulling just a little too hard when Simon thrust into him.

            “Oh…” Jake whimpered into his mouth.

            “I know, baby,” Simon soothed, pressing a kiss to his collarbone. “You ok?”

            “Just…gimme a minute,” Jake whispered. He tried to focus on forcing his muscles to relax about Simon’s erection, but it had been far too long since anyone had fucked him, and Simon was so think inside him that the stretch was almost too much to bear. Almost.

            Simon didn’t move, started running through case notes in his head to distract himself from the feel of tight muscle and the desperate need to come.

            Jake let out a shuddering sigh, and Simon forced himself to meet the police officer’s eyes.

            “OK?”

            “Yeah,” Jake said, though he didn’t sound very sure. “Just take it slow, would you?”

            “Slow,” Simon echoed. He wanted to say yes, he could do that, as slow as Jake needed, but his body screamed that he couldn’t. That he needed this too much. “I can do that.”

            Jake gasped when Simon started to move, muscles clenching involuntarily around his erection. Simon swore, and Jake was about to apologise, but the sound died on his lips when Simon angled his next thrust perfectly to hit his prostate.

            “Fuck…” Jake whimpered. “Please…”

            Simon knew. Knew what he was asking for, and knew just how to give it to him. He reached between them, wrapped a tight fist around Jake’s erection and squeezed, just hard enough to make him whimper.

            “Please…” Jake repeated.

            “Not yet,” Simon whispered. He angled another thrust just right, and Jake’s whole body tensed with the pleasure. “Not until I do.”

            “Please…”

            Simon just laughed, shook his head, and pushed in harder still. Jake choked on the moan that was trying to force its way out of his throat.

            Simon shoved his hips forwards, pushing hard into Jake, and when he felt the police officer’s muscles tighten around his erection, he couldn’t stop the pleasure in his stomach from boiling over. It raged through his veins, setting him on fire, as he flooded Jake’s ass with his release.

            When he pulled out, Jake was whimpering, thrusting his hips up in a desperate bid for friction.

            Simon just smirked, tightened his grip, and with a few more tight strokes, Jake’s release was spilling between them.

            “Fuck…” Jake whispered.

            “We just did,” Simon smirked. Jake would have laughed, but he didn’t have the sobriety or the energy to make the sound come out. “What time do you want the alarm for?”

            “Is five ok?” Jake asked. Simon raised an eyebrow, but he nodded, and set the clock. By the time he was sinking back into the cushion, Jake had already drifted off to sleep.

 

 


End file.
